


the first day

by knoxoursavior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wanda's first morning in the New Avengers facility</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first day

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt from tumblr:
> 
> Vision and Wanda after on the first day at the new facility?

Wanda wakes up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It's much larger than anything back in Strucker's lab and even when she and her brother were still staying in a shithole apartment in Sokovia, they never had a bed as clean as this.

There's a beep that startles her into getting out of bed, only to realize that it's just an alarm clock. It's already 10 in the morning and suddenly images are flashing in her mind as every ache in her body makes itself known one after another.

Hoards of robots flying in and attacking her people. From Ultron's head: a bomb blowing up on Earth. The Avengers fighting the last of Ultron's copies together. Clint Barton's face all but hidden in shadow. Her brother with a smile on his face just before he leaves her to help get the people on the ships. The Vision, his cape barely making a sound as it flaps in the wind and his eyes so peculiar up close.

The Vision saved her life the day Ultron killed her brother. Wanda isn't sure what she feels about it.

 

Wanda eventually finds her way to the mess and finds Steve Rogers with a dark-skinned man there, both dressed in sweatpants and fitted gray shirts.

“Wanda,” Steve says when he sees her. He sets down his cup and beckons her to sit down across him. “Have a good morning?”

“Yes,” Wanda says, the word tasting bitter on her tongue. There's an obvious lie mixed into that one word but no one mentions it. “Thank you.”

“Oh, and meet Sam,” Steve says, waving a hand vaguely at his friend. “Codename Falcon. Also the resident therapist.”

“I'm not actually the Avengers' therapist. Might as well be, though,” Sam says immediately. His smile is friendly and unassuming as he holds a hand out for her to shake. “Would be better if I actually got paid for it. Sam Wilson, by the way.”

“Wanda Maximoff,” she replies, shaking his hand. “You are a professional?”

“Not really.” Sam shrugs. “I just have the experience of a soldier.”

“Ah.” Wanda should have known. “Then perhaps you might be able to help me as well.”

“My door is always open,” Sam says easily, no questions asked. “Maybe bring some burgers with you.”

“Taking bribes, are we?” Steve says, clucking his tongue. If Wanda couldn't see his amused smile right now, she might actually believe that he's disappointed.

“I am sure I can figure out how to order take-out in America just as easily as I did when I was a ten-year old in Sokovia,” Wanda says, her lips quirking into a small smile. She likes Sam, she decides.

Steve lets out a strangled noise. Wanda isn't really sure what it's supposed to be. “You're encouraging him.”

Before Wanda gets the chance to reply, Steve's already nodding to someone behind her. She turns in her seat to see who it is, and of course it's the Vision.

He sits beside her and there's really no reason not to but Wanda tenses up all the same.

“I'm sorry,” the Vision says. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, but you should get your breakfast,” Steve says. “You too, Wanda.”

Wanda eyebrows knit together for a moment before she composes her expression, pressing her lips together in an almost smile. “Alright.”

So she and the Vision walk towards the canteen, a good foot of space between them. Wanda tries not to look at him, but she can't help sneak some glances.

The Vision is beautiful as he is powerful, as peculiar as he is good.

“Is there something you wish to say?” the Vision asks, carefully keeping his gaze forward.

“You saved my life,” Wanda says, her tone more accusing than it should be. “In the battle, you went back for me. Why?”

“Too many people died that day. I could not let you join them.”

“My brother died.”

This time, there's a pause before the Vision answers. “I could not save him. I'm sorry.”

Wanda finds herself in the middle of a sharp intake of breath, making her chest sting. She stops walking and leans against the Vision, one hand wrapped tight around his arm. She lets the breath out slowly, surely.

“Should I call the Captain?” the Vision asks, only a hint of worry in the way his voice rises minutely.

“No,” Wanda manages to rasp out. “No, I will be fine. I just. I have not really thought about it yet. When I have nothing to do I sleep. I do not let myself think about it. I have not cried again.”

“I'm sorry,” the Vision repeats, as if it's his fault. As if he has done nothing but good ever since he was born into this world.

“You did nothing wrong,” Wanda says.

“I could have done more,” the Vision replies.

“You've done enough,” Wanda squeezes his arm, tries to put a smile a smile on her face, “and I am grateful for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
